


The Bathroom of Secrets

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is so shy when it comes to sex, but Frank being the horny little fuck he is masturbates quite often. </p><p>Original Prompt// Day 4: Masturbation</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bathroom of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite thing to talk about 
> 
> oops

I've been dating Gerard for well over a year now and I just haven't been able to get myself to do anything even borderline sexual with him. I've always been told sex was bad, I've always heard of all the diseases that you can get and it all just scared me. I'm in my fucking twenties but I still can't get over it. I stick to masturbating in the bathroom every night instead. 

Gerard and I have a room together in a small shotgun apartment. It had only one bedroom with a king sized bed which basically took up most of the room but I wasn't complaining. He bedroom was right near the bathroom which was also where I would go fuck myself. 

He's literally the sweetest human being ever and I love being with him. I just wish I had enough confidence to put my dick inside of him instead of me having to masturbate every night thinking about our day together. Today was no different. 

"Frankie!" He said pulling me into a hug as he got home from work. I squeezed him tightly and planted a small kiss on his neck. "I've missed you baby." I say as we release the hug. "How was work my love?" I say handing him a cup of coffee noticing his cheeks starting to become a light tinted pink. 

"You know you're cute right?" He said smiling. "I've been told." I smirked against my mug. "We'll work was boring as shit and I'm just glad I finally get to be here with my baby." I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

I could already feel my pants tighten. His touch is enough to set me off man. "Well now that you're here what do you want to do?" I grabbed his hands and gently swayed them. 

"Movies? And cuddle?" He suggested blushing lightly. I nodded and giggled at the idea of doing 'Netflix and chill' with my boyfriend. He grabbed a few movies and dragged me upstairs. He popped a movie in and snuggled up next to me arms wrapped around my waist as I felt his gentle breaths against my neck. 

I didn't even pay attention to the movie we were watching. I just loved being held by him. He was so warm and inviting. Eventually I heard him fall asleep. I gently picked his head up and lowered it down onto a pillow so he would be more comfortable. I looked down at him and, of course, me being the pervert I am began to think about how he would look in the same state but after I just fucked the life out of him. 

Him laying there, sweaty, breathing heavy, fuck it was all such a turn on. Before I knew it I had a boner. "Well it's not like I haven't done it before." I whispered walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. I tugged my pants off and palmed myself through my boxers letting out a soft low moan. I slipped my boxers down to my thighs too lazy to fully take them off and began stroking myself slowly, letting my thoughts run wild with images of Gerard moaning underneath me, moaning my name. 

I began to pick up the pace not noticing how loud I was moaning. It felt so good. "Fuck.. Mmmm Gerard." I couldn't stop, it all felt so good.

"Frankie?" I hear someone say outside the door. As I tried to pull up my boxers Gerard came in and saw what I was doing. 

"Fuck don't look!" I pleaded trying to pull my pants up. I looked up at Gerard who just sat down next to me. "Frankie, I heard everything. I heard you say my name." I was so embarrassed. I felt my cheeks grow hot, he's my fucking boyfriend but I can't help but feel embarrassed. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you.." He said slowly tugging my boxers back down. "Well um I just tho-ohh mmm" he started to stoke me and fuck his hand felt a million times better than mine. "Oh fuck." He said grabbing my hand and placing it on his crotch. I could feel his hard and throbbing erection. "See what you do to me Frankie?" He said removing his hand from my dick and slipping it inside his pants throwing his head back as he began to vigorously jerk himself off. I became even harder, if that was even possible, looking at him. 

I continued with myself, giving my dick the attention it so desperately craved. I looked at Gerard who thrusted his hips up into his hand and came with a loud moan of my name. "Oh fucking shit frank." He said riding himself out of his high. 

Seeing him come was enough to tip me over the edge and moments after I was an unraveled mess moaning and coming into my hand. I looked over at Gerard who cleaned himself as well as me up with a towel. 

"Frankie?" He asked. I looked up at him with big eyes. "Next time, tell me. I can help you with that." I sighed and stood up taking my boyfriend to the bed with me and laying down with my arms wrapped around him. 

I love him. 

And his penis. 

**Author's Note:**

> -Kat!


End file.
